


Our House Boat Of Love

by LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler/pseuds/LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horribly named one shot about Harry and Louis' honeymoon on a house boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House Boat Of Love

Our House Boat of Love

It was two days after their wedding. The young Tomlinson’s were happily packing their things for their honeymoon in the Seychelles.

 

It was magical when Louis finally proposed to Harry. They had just finished their 2015 Midnight Memories tour and as the band finished their final song and began to walk off stage, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him back to center stage.

At this time, their relationship had been outed an the real fans stayed and supported them.

“Louis what’s up? We have to go” Harry said curiously.

“I know but I need to ask you something first”, Louis’ voice was over the speakers so the whole arena could hear him, ”How long have we been together”.

“Five years. Why?”

“And do you remember when we first met?”, Louis asked smiling as Niall came back out playing ‘Little Things’ on his guitar.

“Of course I do but I’m not sure what you’re getting at”.

Louis sighed with a big smile on his face and slowly slid down on one knee. Harry instantly clasped his hand over his mouth and gasped. Louis held a small box and microphone in his left hand and Harry’s currently trembling hand in his right.

“Harry Edward Styles, I love you with all of my heart and I want to tell you that every single day of the rest of my life. Please do me the honor of making me the happiest man on this planet. Hazza, will you marry me?”, Louis put the microphone down and opened the box, revealing the matching silver bands. Inscribed on one was the saying, ”Always in my heart” and on the other was “Yours sincerely, Louis”.

“Y-yes”, Harry said nodding furiously.

Louis stood, “Yes?”

“Yes!”, Harry repeated engulfing Louis in a hug. When they finally broke apart they noticed the arena in absolute chaos. Girls were jumping up and down and screaming “Larry Stylinson”.

Louis slipped the ring on to Harry’s finger and Harry did the same for him. They laced their hands together and Louis lifted them high in the air. “He said yes!”.

The wedding was beautiful with Louis in a tight black suit with a powder blue morning glory in his breast pocket. All the other 1D boys had on black suits as well with nude colored vests. The bridesmaids had matching powder blue dresses and pastel bouquets. Harry on the other hand, had a tight white suit on as he walked down the isle to his almost husband.

 

Louis smiled brightly as he looked over at his husband currently trying to figure out which hat to bring with them.

Louis walked over behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist,

“Hay guess what?”. Harry made an acknowledging ‘Hm’ sound,” I love you, a lot”.

Harry dropped his hats and laughed, turning around in Louis’ grip to look him in the eyes, "I never would have guess”, he said and kissed Louis’ forehead gently. Louis plopped down on the queen-sized bed of their flat and watched Harry pack. “Are you excited?” Louis asked suddenly. “Of course I am. This is our honeymoon”, Harry said finally zipping his suitcase and setting at the bedroom door with Louis’. He jumped down on the bed next to Louis and smiled at him, "are you?”.

Louis thought for a second, ”hmm”. Harry laughed and playfully nudged his arm. Louis smiled and said”, of course”. They soon were fast asleep. The day they had with interviews and signings and photo shoots was tiring.

The next morning was a battle to enter the airport terminal without an ambush of screaming girls. The couple walked happily hand in hand waving at the frantic girls.

After all the chaos, they finally boarded the plane and Harry collapsed in his seat,” Too early. Going back to sleep”. Louis put their bags in the overhead compartment and laughed at him. He sat down and lightly kissed his cheek, “Night curly”.

Harry smiled to himself as he drifted back to sleep.

 

“Harry honey? Wake up. We’re here and the boats waiting for us”, Louis shook Harry lightly as his alluring green eyes blinked open. Harry sat up and looked outside the window to see a bright blue sea with crashing waves and white sand. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Louis grabbed his hand practically pulling his quite sleepy Hazza out of the plane seat. From the terminal, the couple got in their reserved car and drove down to the beach were they caught their houseboat the remainder of the trip.

When they got on board, Louis went off to unpack their bags letting Harry wonder off on his own.

After finally finishing the unpacking, Louis slipped on his beanie and glasses and went off to find Harry. And to his surprise he was exactly were he thought he’d be; on deck, in his black shirt, red fluffy beanie Louis had bought him and glasses, leaning back on his arms, lazily looking up into the bright blue sky.

He came to his husbands’ side and sat down next to him smiling. Harry took off his glasses and looked over into Louis’ beautiful face. The face he had fallen in love with so many years ago and was still in love with.

“I love you’, Louis said and rolled over on his side. He held Harry’s hand tightly and they both looked up into the sky. “I love you too Lou”, Harry said and kissed their joined hands.

Harry rolled to meet Louis’ beautiful face and lightly pulled Louis’ chin to him and kissed him deeply. They kissed lazily for what felt like forever. But that obviously didn’t matter to them. They loved each other and even with the paparazzi they knew were taking pictures of them and the homophobic hate they got daily, they still loved each other to the end of the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello my Larry lovers! I am a die hard Larry fan and this is my first work so be nice yeah? Anyway, follow me on tumblr at awesomecakes98 and leave me prompts you want to see made!!  
> P.s. I really don't enjoy writing self harm but if you give a good enough story i'll try


End file.
